Seventeen: Harry seduces Draco
by KaJhLs
Summary: Harry needs to make Draco fall in love with him so he isn’t discarded. Sequal to Cosmopolitan.


Thank you everybody so much for reviewing Cosmopolitan. I am writing this as a sequel though it can also be read alone (maybe). Some people asked for back ground and some asked to know what Harry is going to do next. I tried to get both in. Hope you enjoy!

Summery: Harry needs to make Draco fall in love with him so he isn't discarded. Sequal to Cosmopolitan.

**Seventeen: Harry seduces Draco**

**Is dedicated to **MidnightsRose, StrawberryJubilee, Phayze, Siiarrei, Phoenix A. Black, Dancingshades, Jaymel, Anize B. Thank you so much for your reviews! I wasn't planning on writing more but you guys were so nice I couldn't disappoint. I hope you like it!

As Harry stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to beat down on his naked, toned body he thought about Draco. "Or" he heard his phantom Hermione voice saying "he thought _more_ about Draco."

Harry did not love Draco. He had loved Ginny at one time. He loved Hermione and Ron. When you loved some one it gave you a comfortable feeling, almost as if a contented cat was meiowing in your stomach. When you loved someone it made you want to shower them with presents and it made you enjoy being around them. Harry felt none of this for Draco.

Harry wanted to see Draco beaten. He wanted to see Draco submissive. He wanted Draco to acknowledge that he was the better of the two. Yes, Harry thought Draco was sexy and he was wild with lust for him. Yes, his pants had felt uncomfortably tight the last few weeks when ever Draco had been around. And yes, Harry had come out because of Draco. Just not because he loved him.

Draco was like that mosquito bite that you always want to scratch but you know you shouldn't. You try rubbing it, ignoring it and even scratch around it. But nothing works until it drives you practically insane and you just have to tear at it until the blood runs beneath your finger nails. Harry had tried everything but it wasn't until he had heard Draco telling Blaise "I may be gay, but you are still ugly so fuck off" that he hatched a plan.

Of course he hadn't told his friends and they had been as shocked as anybody when Harry had quietly stood up, yelled for attention and then told the whole school he was gay. Chuckling, he realized that they were probably even more shocked now they knew he was with Draco.

Harry was not naïve. He knew that Draco planned to use him and then throw him away, then probably planning on telling everybody the intimate details of their relationship. Harry refused to allow that to happen. Instead, he decided, he would make Draco fall in love with him and then _he _would leave. Harry had skimmed through Draco's magazine when the other boy was asleep but hadn't found anything useful, yet.

"Miss me, lover boy?" Draco purred in a voice like silky chocolate and Harry almost melted as he took in the sight of the pale Adonis. As Draco swaggered forward, smirking as he noticed the slight blush on Harry's cheeks, Harry decided that this would not do. If he was just another one of Draco's conquests he would be discarded in mere hours. He had to take over.

"Yes." Harry said simply, reaching for the soap behind him and coming towards Draco. He allowed one soapy hand to travel down from Draco's chiseled cheekbones to his erect penius as he gently licked at the other boy's neck. Almost against his will, Draco threw back his head and moaned as he allowed Harry to get on with his administrations.

Twenty minutes later, the boys went their separate ways after making tentative plans to meet again as the astronomy tower later that evening. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower, unsurprised to find Ron and Hermione lying in wait.

As they towed him up to Hermione's room (all the girls seemed to be out) and started shrieking at him, Harry allowed his eyes to wander over to the pile of magazines by her bed. Seizing on one which proclaimed, SEVENTEEN, in large letters, he tuned out his friends and began to read…

TBC


End file.
